


I Love You

by SalemDae_45



Series: The Secret Trilogy [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Early Work, M/M, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot receives an e-mail from his significant other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I originally published it on fanfiction.net over a year ago, but then it got deleted. So I give it another shot. It's a sweet, cutesy story about love and Valentine's Day!

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Law and Order SVU, especially the character Elliot Stabler.  I only own this story and Shawn Davis.  I’m not making a profit and doing it for my own personal entertainment.**

 

 **  
**

It was another busy day at work.  Another loads of paperwork Elliot had to type before the end of the day.  Paper work was the least favorite part of his job.  One day without paper work would be like heaven on earth…although it was rare. 

Elliot saw Olivia bowing her head on some case files.  She brushed her now medium-length, brown hair away from her eyes.  She hated it as much as he.  He released a tired sigh as he stretched one last time and stared at his computer.  He would give anything to get away from the paper work.

Before his fingers touched the keyboard, a black circle that had the number one in the middle popped on his Yahoo Mail.  Elliot rubbed his eyes, thinking no one knows about his personal e-mail account.  Even his ex-wife did not know about it, let alone Olivia.  Thinking it was spam, Elliot clicked on the light blue envelope and almost deleted until he saw a familiar name.

Shawn.

 _How did he find out?_ Elliot thought while clicking on his lover’s name.

 **Hi.  How are you?**

Elliot replied,

 **Fine.  How did you find my personal email account?**

Elliot clicked the “send” button and minimized the internet explorer.  He started on the first paper work which took him several minutes.  When he started on the second one, something told him to check on his email.  Elliot wanted to get done with the damned paperwork before midnight, but he looks at the stack of case files.  He checked his email.

 **I was messing around on the net when I found your email account.  Who the hell uses the name establer45 which matches their work email?  Eli, you need to come up with some good names.**

 **What are you doing?**

Elliot looked at his partner, who was rubbing her forehead and then Cragen’s office.  He could see Cragen and Munich arguing which meant they would not come out of the office for a long time.  So Elliot pressed his hands on the keyboard.

 **Paperwork.  You?**

Shawn’s replied,

 **At home, chatting with you.  There was nothing on TV and I don’t have to go back to work until Saturday.  So, I’m bored and…missing you.**

The last sentence hit Elliot’s heart.  Shawn and he had been living together for three years.  There were times he wanted to strangle the younger man.  But, there were times he rather have him, and only him, in his arms.  Although Shawn and Elliot had a rocky start, Elliot was glad he had him in his life.  Shawn was his rock, his angel and demon. 

 **I miss you, too, Shawn, but I have to get back to work.**

Shawn replied,

 **I know, but I was bored and lonely.  Maybe I write something dirty to you and see what happens. : )**

Elliot eyes widen.  As much as the offer sounds pleasurable, Elliot knew it wasn’t the right place to get hard and jack off.  He sighed.

 **I don’t think so.**

 **Why?**

 **Because I’m at work.  I’m in a room full of people that will notice me.**

 **A lot of people you say?  Well, they won’t notice you slipping your hands in your pants and whacking off.  Besides, the thought of you touching yourself makes me hard. : )**

“Shawn!” Elliot said, causing Olivia to look at him.

Elliot stared into Olivia’s brown eyes as redness appeared on his face. 

“What’s the matter, Eli?” she asked.

“Nothing.  Just…thinking about Shawn,” Elliot lied.

Olivia smiled.

“Getting soft on me?” she teased.

Elliot chuckled nervously.

“Anyway, I need to take a break.  I see you in a few.” Olivia stood from her desk and left the room.

Elliot exhaled as he looked at the newly arrived email.

 **So, how about it?  I won’t be bored and you won’t be hard.**

Elliot knew the answer.

 **Not now, Shawn, I’m too busy.**

Shawn replied,

 **: (**

Elliot sighed.  Shawn always wanted his way which irritated him so much.  Yet, when he looked at the clock and the paperwork, he knew he wouldn’t be done by midnight. Therefore, Elliot shook his head and typed,

 **How about you wait till I get home?  We will have the whole place to ourselves and you can do whatever you want with me.  How’s that sound?**

Elliot waited impatiently for a reply.  He knew Shawn was a fast typer, but with the last email he sent, it seems he was taking his good time.  Then, five minutes later, when Elliot was ready to give up, Shawn’s email came.

 **Okay, Elliot.  I wait for you but don’t take too long.**

A smile appeared on Elliot’s face.

 **I’ll promise.  You won’t be disappoint, Shawn.  See you soon.**

Before Elliot closed the internet explorer, Shawn’s email came again.  At first, Elliot didn’t want to answer it since Munich and Cragen was about to leave the office.  He didn’t want his boss and co-worker to see his personal email, but he wanted to read the email message.  Quickly, Elliot opened the email, against his better judgment.

 **I love you, Eli.**

It melted Elliot’s heart as he read the line over and over again.  The first time they were “seeing” each other, Elliot was nervous to say those words.  Shawn was something different, something that was not part of his world of black and white.  He was almost divorce from his ex-wife and losing his mind.  He was even afraid to love again.  Yet, as they spend more time with each other and arguing like banshees, he grew to love the younger man, to the point that he can say the three little words.  Now, Elliot doesn’t get tired of hearing or saying it.

Elliot smiled softly as he typed.

 **I love you too, Shawn.**

Then he hit “send” and no other email appeared on his account.  Elliot quickly cut off the internet explorer window and started on his second paperwork.  Soon Cragen and Munich came out of the office.  Cragen rubbed his head as Munich went to get some coffee.  Elliot knew it would be a long night but it would be worth it.  He had someone to come home too and that brought a grin to his face.


End file.
